


Out Of The Closet (literally)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming out of the Closet, M/M, idk what this is, like literally - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes out of the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of The Closet (literally)

Sam woke up locked in a pitch black cramped closet with no clue how he got there. His head was spinning and his muscles refused to move on his command. There were whispers and voices fading in and out all around him. 

He had given up on trying to call for Dean or Cas, as his throat froze up every time he gathered his breath to attempt it.

Suddenly there was a blinding light streaming in from under and in between the closet doors, and the voices began shrieking angrily in what sounded like protest. The sound was comparable to that of a windstorm hitting a metal shack inside of an echoey gym. Sam's head felt like it was being split in two, and he shut his eyes and cringed. Then, as abruptly as it had started, it stopped. 

"You can come out of the closet now, Sam-a-lam. I know you love me."

It was Gabriel, and Sam wasn't even going to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. But it was fun, nonetheless.
> 
> -J


End file.
